Night of Healing
by FortySeventhLight
Summary: Before he can lay claim to his mate, Yusuke must first transform her painful scars and memories into something more pleasurable. Absolute and totally shameless Yusuke x Yukina!


Another one? Wow, I've been pumping out a lot of interesting stuff lately. lol Here's another Yusuke x Yukina snippet for you lovely fans - just enough to whet your curiosity for the rare pairing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I would have made my rare pairings _canon_. But I don't! So there!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Night of Healing<span>**

He gave her that look – the one that said he wouldn't hurt her, only make things better. She trusted that look. It's one of the things that gave her hope when he saved her all those years ago now.

"Come here," Yusuke said, patting the mattress for his evening temptress to sit beside him. This was going to be an interesting first night with his mate. "You don't have to be afraid to show me, you know. I've seen a lot of weird stuff and you're nowhere close to qualifying for anything in that category."

Though nervous, Yukina complied and sat beside her mate. The quiet, peaceful setting of Genkai's temple in the woods was the perfect place to have their first night – no one would hear anything. She was so shy about these sorts of things. But not for the usual reasons.

"Scars can be sexy, my _love_," he added, his voice growing deeper as he leaned into her neck, breath tickling her sensitive skin. Her nerves jumped as his demon fangs brushed her gently, accidentally ghosting over a fading scar in the area.

When he realized what he'd touched, he looked at it for but a second, but decided to not take the usual approach. Instead, he'd draw her out of the shell she lived in – he would entice his vixen somehow. "Scars also tell stories, and while a lot of those stories are ones we'd like to forget, I might be able to make them something else for you…"

Yukina's face started to turn towards him, anxiety mixed with curiosity painting her eyes a brighter shade of scarlet. She was intrigued – perhaps even turned on now.

"So…" he started, his fingers tracing the slight rigidness of the blemished skin. "What's this one mean?"

"Th-that… that was an attempted knife wound…" Yukina told him shakily, remembering the story a little too well. "…When Tarukane was trying to get me to cry. It would have severed my spinal cord if I didn't stop it with the ice in my blood…"

Yusuke, sensing her fears returning, quickly resumed his loving ministrations over the area, kissing it softly before letting his fangs brush it again for good measure. He realized when he did that she shuddered pleasurably. He was on the right track, he just had to keep her focused.

"Ice in your blood, huh? You seem a little too hot to me to be cold…" he breathed deeply, exhaling the warm air in her ear as he reached for the cuff of her kimono. He pulled it up slowly, tantalizing her senses and drawing her out steadily. As she turned her arm over for his fingers to drag teasingly down her forearm, again, he saw remnants of more wounds. "Burns?"

Yukina nodded, trying to relax into his sensual touches. He was trying so hard to get her to blossom into what she wanted to be for him, but at the same time, he didn't push or pry. He was careful – dedicated to making her forget as well as feel loved.

"Let me melt those away for you…" He lifted her arm up to his lips, kissing the distant memory away with his desire to see her enjoy herself and eradicate her past. "Hmm, how's that, Princess? Feeling better already?"

Watching him like this was intoxicating and bewildering at the same time. Yukina had only previously known him to be a hard-headed, but skilled martial artist with the surprising talents of both demon and spirit alike. Seeing him act in such a manner had her befuddled. Was he really trying to erase what she went through before he rescued her?

Again, she nodded and allowed him to move cautiously back to eye level, parting her kimono to one side, the thin yukata her only barrier between him and his secondary goal. Beneath it, though, laid one of her most gruesome and troubling scars; a tattoo forced upon her by Tarukane during her first week of captivity. The kanji read "cold-hearted bitch", or so Yusuke could barely make out. It looked like Yukina had tried to cut the skin off sometime prior, but a bruised area was all that she left in the unsuccessful attempt she had made to remove the emblem.

"I don't know if anyone can make that one go away, Yusuke…" Yukina muttered sadly, watching his eyes focus intently on the spot.

True, he was mad again that Tarukane had put her through so much, but that wasn't going to stop him still. He was on a mission to make her remember only the good things from then on. Even more determined, he grinned up at her and spoke in that tone he knew would drive her wild, "I can think of a hundred painless ways to make you forget that's even there – and that's just tonight. Imagine what I could think of for tomorrow, or the day after that…"

* * *

><p>And there you have it! I leave it hanging for you to day dream about. lol Have fun!<p>

P.S. I've been writing a ton of short little things lately over at my Live Journal. If you're interested, use the homepage link in my profile to get there! Thanks for your time, all! Leave a review if you liked!

_47thLight_


End file.
